


31 Days of Christmas Drabbles

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Christmas One Shots [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Christmas/Winter Themed, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Smut, Whump, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: Christmas / Winter themed drabbles. Some fluffy, some smutty, some with whump, some with Shay (none with Dawson), some with our boys having kids and a happy family. Some short, some long. Hopefully, a little something for everyone.A Drabble a day keeps the doctor away. So following that logic, I have written 31 drabbles and will be posting one a day for the entire month. Happy Christmas.  🎅🎅🎅
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Christmas One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562035
Comments: 421
Kudos: 136





	1. By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with a little smut as we should. There's a blackout in the boys building so they cuddle up by the fire. 
> 
> Word Count: 783

There’s a blackout in Casey and Severide’s neighbourhood, the power and heat out in their building but neither man really cares. It’s an excuse to drag their mattress into the living room and keep warm in front of the fireplace. Kelly gets the fire going as Matt makes them hot chocolate on the stove and finally digs out the candles that Shay gave them three years ago.

Kelly digs out a deck of cards and they only get a few hands in before he suggests raising the stakes and playing strip, both down to their boxers when they lay down together, spooning and watching the snow falling outside the window.

Both men making sure to be in the moment, appreciate what they have and not take it for granted, the love they have for each other, how close they’ve grown together over the years and all the things they’ve shared together in that time.

Enjoying the warmth of their bodies together, pressed tight against one an another, Kelly can’t help but run his hands over every part of Matt’s body he reach. Kissing his neck as he runs hands over Matt’s chest and rolls his hips against his ass.

“That for me?” Matt asks, a cheeky smile on his face as he feels Kelly getting hard against him.

“If you want it.” Kelly joins in the joke and Matt can feel him smirking into his neck.

“You know I do.” Matt smiles, rolling his hips back against Kelly before moving to roll over but Kelly stops him, holding his hip firm.

“No, stay like this.” Kelly keeps them in the same spooning position and helps Matt out of his boxers, shedding his own as well, reaching behind him to grab the bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier, he had a feeling they were gonna end up here. Well, what else were you supposed to do in a blackout?

Kelly opens Matt up, slow, sweet and gentle, still kissing his neck as the sound of Matt’s heavy breathing and deep moans fill the room.

“Kelly, come on, don’t tease me.” Matt pants, pushing back against the fingers inside him and reaching back to grip Kelly’s thigh.

“Shh, shh, I got you baby.” Kelly soothes, as he withdraws his fingers and lines up his cock to push in slow and steady, Matt letting out a deep groan and gripping the bed sheets as Kelly bottoms out. This new position made Matt feel even tighter to Kelly and made Kelly feel even bigger than he already is to Matt, both men take a moment to hold onto each other and soak in every emotion and sensation they’re feeling.

Matt’s hips jerk back against Kelly as he groans and tells him. “Move your ass, Severide.”

Kelly smirks, running his hand from Matt’s hip all the way up the side of his chest, taking pride in the shiver he feels run through the man’s body before moving down his arm and interlocking their fingers before finally starting to move. Slowly, slowly he pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips forwards again, taking as much pleasure in the moan that Matt couldn’t have held back if he’d tried as the tight heat wrapped around him.

Kelly sets a rhythm, pulling out slowly making sure Matt can feel every inch of him and thrusting back in firm and fast, making sure to hit that spot inside Matt every time. They don’t speak, they don’t need to, Kelly knows everything he needs to from the slow intake of breath as he pulls out to the moans, groans and other beautiful noises he still hasn’t found the words to describe that tumble out of Matt’s lips every time he pushes back in. Not just the sounds he makes but Kelly knows Matt’s body better than his own at this point, he sees the way Matt’s eyes roll back in his head, his jaw fall slack as his head falls back, exposing his neck to Kelly’s hungry lips. Kelly can feel the tremble in Matt’s thighs as his stomach muscles clench tighter and tighter as he gets closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

Finally untangling their fingers, Kelly reaches for Matt’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts to bring Matt over the edge, it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen, Matt’s face illuminated by the fire as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through his body. Seeing Matt lost in pleasure and feeling him clenching around his dick pushes Kelly over the edge.

Kelly kisses Matt’s cheek as he sleeps soundly in his arms and can’t help but think, ‘I love blackouts.’.


	2. Don't Listen To Herrmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 72

“It’s two days past Thanksgiving and the kids are already going nuts over Christmas. I’m not sure I can keep up the ‘Santa’s coming’ enthusiasm for that long.” Severide vents over lunch in the common room.

“As long as you keep feeding them Christmas cookies, they’ll be okay over the holidays.” Herrmann shares his words of (questionable) wisdom.

“Don’t you dare listen to him.” Casey warns, pointing his fork at his husband.


	3. If I Was There - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at an AU, Alternate Universe. Only slight, Kelly’s still a firefighter and Matt’s not but is in construction. Would love to know opinions on AU’s, if anyone’s interested in this kind of thing or has idea’s or suggestions, I don’t think there’s many written for Chicago Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 367

Not long after dinner and Kelly’s doing paperwork in his office when he gets a text from his boyfriend that instantly makes him smile.

_‘You busy?’_

Whenever Kelly’s on shift, if Matt wants to talk or ask him something he always texts that first, just to make sure that he’s not out on a call or in the middle of something important at the house before he calls his boyfriend.

Kelly’s loving that word, calling Matt his boyfriend or hearing Matt introduce him as his boyfriend. He’s never really been one for monogamy before and even if their relationship is still in the early stages, he already knows that Matt’s something special.

Kelly calls his boyfriend up and it barely rings once before he answers. “24 hours is really long.”

“Yeah, it is.” Kelly smiles. “You doing anything exciting tonight?”

“No, just freezing my ass off at home. Building’s heat conked out again.”

“I still don’t understand why you, a skilled contractor, live in such a shitty building. This is like fourth time this winter.”

“Rent control, have you seen Chicago apartment prices recently?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s still a shithole. You gonna be alright tonight or will I find you frozen solid in the morning?”

“Aw, is the big bad ass fireman worried about me?”

“No, I’m just saying that if I were there, I could take care of you.”

“Ooh, tonight’s getting better. And how would you do that?”

“Well, if I was there, I would make you warm, I would make you cum and I would make you breakfast.”

“Holy shit. You better not be working the next time the heat goes out because I am definitely holding you to that.”

“I hope so. Seriously though, I’ve got a spare key hidden, why don’t you sleep at my place?”

“Wow, so, we’re at the point of being alone in each other’s apartments? I like it.”

“Well, it just means that tomorrow morning, when I get home from shift and find you sleeping in my bed, I can make sure that you’re _thoroughly_ warmed up.” Kelly says slowly, drawing out his words and slightly lowering his voice.

“Where’s the key?” Matt asks, not missing a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line ‘if I was there, I would make you warm, I would make you cum and I would make you breakfast’ is totally stolen from the amazing British comedian Sarah Millican and her live show ‘Chatterbox’, which I was listening to while writing another drabble and I couldn’t resist using it. If you don’t know her, I totally recommend checking her out on YouTube, if you didn’t guess from the line I stole she’s very rude but so damn funny.


	4. Sticky Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy family making Christmas cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 406

Pulling a tray of cookies from the oven, Matt looks around the kitchen for somewhere to put it down but every surface has something on it, mixing bowls in need of washing, Tupperware boxes of cookies or trays of still cooling cookies. There’s a lot of cookies in this kitchen right now and Matt has to balance the tray on top of another tray of still warm cookies.

Walking into the dining room to check on the kids, who are decorating the cookies, he asks. “How we doin’ in here?”

Two beaming faces look back at him, both their mouths covered in at least three different colours of icing. The little boy bouncing in his seat, high on sugar as he giggles. “This is fun, daddy!”

“I’m home!” Kelly calls, carrying in the baking supplies Matt had asked him to pick up on his way home.

Their two kids instantly run over to him yelling. “Pappa!” Kelly hands Matt the grocery bags so the kids can jump all over him for a hug.

“Oh, why are you both so sticky?” Kelly asks, feeling the small sticky fingers on his face and neck as he carries them both back into the living room and sees their dining table COVERED in cookies, all in various stages of being decorated and put into gift boxes. “What is going on? I left the house at 9am, how did you guys make this many cookies?”

Their son wriggles out of Kelly’s arms to show the cookies he’d decorated. “We’re making cookies to give to everyone!”

The little girl still in his arms, pulls on his collar and whispers in his ear. “Pappa, I think we made too many.”

“I think so too, baby girl.” He whispers back.

Kelly joins the kids at the dining table to help decorate, dragging Matt out of the kitchen to stop him from baking anymore cookies, seriously they don’t know this many people.

Eventually the kids crash down from their sugar high and they have to wrangle two small, sticky, screaming monsters into the bath and get them into bed. It takes over an hour to clean up the mess in the kitchen and dining room but they do have a full box of cookies for every single person they know and plenty left over for them. Matt and Kelly are exhausted and incredibly sticky themselves, jumping in the shower before finally falling into bed themselves.


	5. Ice Skating, Whisky Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 51 Christmas outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 245

“Is this everyone?” Brett asks as most of 51 is gathered at the ice rink putting on their skates.

“No, were still missing the three morons.” Herrmann shouts over the rowdy group.

“Hey, I heard that!” Severide shouts, walking up with Casey and Shay.

“Said with love.” Herrmann defends.

“Where’ve you guys been?” Cruz asks.

“Oh, had some time to kill so we checked the Christmas market.” Shay explains with a giggle.

“I’ve been meaning to check it out. How is it?” Kidd asks them.

“The bar is excellent, especially the whisky tasting menu.” Casey tells the group with an ever so slight slur to his voice.

They all bust out laughing until Herrmann asks. “Are you knuckle heads alright to do this?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?” Severide shrugs, pulling on his skates.

“Famous last words.” Mouch shakes his head as they head out onto the ice.

Severide’s a great skater and even a little tipsy he’s still one of the most stable out of all of them.

Casey stumbles a little, Sev catching him and keeping him upright. “This is so not a good idea.” He giggles.

“Yeah, it’s fun though right?” Severide grins at his boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss until Shay skates by shouting at them.

“Get a room!”

51 spends almost two hours laughing and falling on their asses until they head to Molly’s to warm up and have a beer or two.


	6. Grinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 197

Matt and Shay are busy wrapping a few final presents when Kelly gets home, slamming the door closed behind him as he shakes the snow off his coat.

“I swear to god, if I hear that damn Mariah Carey song one more time – I will not be responsible for my actions.”

As Kelly was ranting, he’d wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed one of the freshly made cookies on the counter.

“Wait! Kelly, don’t!” Matt and Shay try to warn Kelly as he brings the cookie to his mouth.

“What?” Kelly asks around the mouthful of still warm treat. Turns out he doesn’t need them to tell him what’s wrong after all, running over to the bin and spitting it back out.

“Yeah, we kind of mixed up the jars and used salt instead of sugar.” Shay explains.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, Kelly drinks half of it in one go in an effort to rid himself of the foul taste.

“That’s it! I’m going to bed, wake me on January first.”

Unfazed by Kelly’s dramatic exit from the room, Matt and Shay go back to wrapping presents.

“When did Kelly become such a Grinch?”


	7. Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 261

“Remind me again, why I’m doing this?” Kelly asks his husband, as Matt adds more stuffing to his Santa suit belly.

“Because you’re a good father, who loves his daughter and the guy who was supposed to do it, dropped out at the last minute.”

“I still feel like an idiot.” Kelly says, adjusting his Santa beard.

“Well, if you put some effort in and don’t half ass your Santa laugh, maybe I’ll sit on Santa’s lap later tonight.” Matt teases, running his fingers through the fake beard and pulling Kelly in for a kiss.

“Daddy?” Both men freeze, hearing their daughter’s voice behind them. “Why you kissing Santa? Where’s Pappa?”

Matt picks up his confused daughter, holding her on his hip to explain. “It’s okay sweetie, you see it is Pappa.” He starts, pulling Kelly’s fake beard down.

“It’s just me, baby girl.” Kelly says, rubbing her back.

“Where’s Santa?” She asks, her lower lip wobbling. Matt knows he needs to think of an excuse and fast before she starts crying.

“Oh, well, Santa called Pappa and said that he’s so busy making toys, he just can’t leave his workshop and he asked your Pappa, if he could fill in for him. So, you and your friends wouldn’t be sad.”

“Really? Pappa talked to Santa?” She asks, getting excited.

“Yeah, but we can’t tell your friends because they’ll get upset. It’s our little secret, yeah?”

“Okay.” She agrees, nodding quickly.

“What’d you think, baby? Do I look like Santa?” Kelly asks, fixing his beard.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, let’s go meet Santa!” 


	8. I'm Not Wearing That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite trio and bad Christmas jumpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 147

Shay’s mom had shown up two days ago, a surprise visit for Christmas and as much as the three roommates love the woman, there’s just one problem. She’s just a little perky, well, she’s a lot perky, she’s like a frickin’ Christmas elf high on red bull and sugar.

She’d brought extra decorations in case they didn’t have enough and decorated the whole place while they were on shift. So, they came home to Santa’s village complete with hot chocolate and freshly made cinnamon cookies.

Standing together they look on in horror at the three hideous Christmas jumpers that Shay’s mom had handmade and personalised for each of them.

“I’m not wearing that.” Kelly states.

“I second that.” Matt agrees.

Shay nods, walking over to their liquor cabinet which they’d fully stocked for Christmas. “She’s staying for a week. We’re gonna need more alcohol. A lot more.”


	9. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas kiss but who got tricked????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 597

Casey and Severide have been crushing on each other for months now and all of 51 knows it, well except for Casey and Severide, they seem to be oblivious.

Building the new library for the school and that Nathan kid Severide saved, it was just an excuse to spend time together off shift, same for all the on-shift arguments, they were just an excuse to be close to each other. A way to blow off steam and the tension between them without doing what they both actually wanted to do.

They’re so blind to it, it’s almost funny but 51 is just so nosy, they love getting involved and they just can’t watch the two Lieutenants dance around each other anymore.

“One kiss. I’m telling you, one kiss that’s all it’ll take and then I bet you 50 bucks, they won’t be able to stop.” Stella wagers to the group, after a couple of beers at Molly’s.

“I’ll take that bet. I still think you guys are idiots.”

“Shut up, Herrmann. I’m with Kidd but how do we get them to make a move and have that one kiss.” Foster proposes.

“Wait, it’s Christmas!” Brett cheers.

“Yes, it is. Have you been trying to keep up with Foster again, Brett?” Cruz asks.

“Nooo, well maybe a little. But it’s Christmas so let’s keep it simple. Mistletoe.” She elaborates her plan, getting more excited by the second.

“What if, they just say no? Refuse to kiss under the mistletoe, in front of everyone and how do we get them under it?”

“Otis, why do you have to ruin things?” Foster asks, smacking him upside the head when Brett’s face falls sad.

“Ow, sorry. But how do we do it?”

“Oh my god, I’ve got it! We make it a thing, get some mistletoe for the bar and then like elf on the shelf, we move it around every night. Get a whole bunch of people to do it first and then when we finally steer Casey and Severide under it, it’s no big deal, they’re just the next ones to get caught.”

“Oh, that could work.” Cruz’s getting excited.

It took almost three weeks to get them under the mistletoe and it was seriously underwhelming, it was barely a peck on the lips and that was with the entire bar chanting ‘kiss!’ just like everyone who’d been caught under it before them.

“Kidd, pay up. That ‘kiss’ was pathetic, Otis and Cruz were more convincing.” Herrmann comes up to her later in the night.

“Yeah, it was.” She sighs, begrudgingly handing over the 50 bucks. “We need a new plan, I’m not quitting, they will kiss before New Year’s Eve.”

“Hey, that could actually work. A New Year’s kiss.” Foster points out.

“Wait, where’s Casey and Severide?” Brett asks, making them all look around the bar.

Meanwhile…

Crashing into Severide’s apartment, tearing at each other’s clothes. Matt finds his back to the wall and can’t help but chuckle as Kelly kisses his neck.

“They have no idea, do they?”

“What, that we’ve been fucking for months and screwing with them is our Christmas gift to ourselves? No, they’re clueless.”

“Oh, is that all I am? A fuck?” Matt playfully asks, waggling his eyebrows as he unbuckles Kelly’s belt.

“No, you’re a lot more than that.” Kelly answers sincerely, pulling Matt in for a much slower and tender kiss. Then throwing Matt over his shoulder, in a fireman’s lift to carry him to the bedroom. “But you are definitely a good fuck.” He adds, smacking Matt on the ass.


	10. Not Christmas Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a touch of Whump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count 254

Slowly opening his eyes to the too bright lights and the familiar smell of disinfectant invading his nose, Severide instantly knows where he is and vaguely remembers jumping out a third story window.

“Casey?” He croaks, seeing a figure sitting in the armchair by his hospital bed and recognising the mess of blonde hair peeking over the top of the newspaper he’s reading.

“Oh, he’s awake.” Casey sasses. “How you feeling?” He asks putting the paper down.

“Like - I jumped out a window.”

“Maybe next time you could use the ladder, save me a whole bunch of stress.”

“Sorry, won’t do it again.” Kelly smiles. Matt cupping his cheek as he leans over to kiss Kelly, who can feel the several days of growth on his cheek beneath the man’s fingers. “How long have I been out? What day is it?”

“It’s Christmas day, Tiny Tim.” Matt says with a smile, looking down at the foot of the bed.

“I broke my leg?”

“You’re lucky that’s all you broke. I swear once you’re healed up, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Hey, hey, come here.” Sev soothes, hearing the underlying worry in Casey’s voice, he pulls him onto the bed to lay down next to him. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“I’m so happy you’re awake Kelly. It’s not Christmas without you.”

“Listen, I was trying to tell you something before the bells went off. I should’ve said it sooner but I love you, Matthew Casey.”

“Well good, because I love you too, Kelly Severide.”


	11. Santa's Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Fluff!!!!!! A Christmas themed day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 574

There’s a new kids Christmas experience place opened up for the holidays called Santa’s Village. Matt and Kelly had made the booking on December 1st and a week later their daughter’s had found the brochure, meaning they had to calm down two over excited, screaming children because they’d booked in for the week before Christmas and it was supposed to be a surprise.

Thankfully, kids have short memories and they were just as excited when they pulled up to Santa’s Village as they were when they found the brochure, bouncing in their seats as Matt reminds them to wait until Pappa actually parks the car before trying to get out.

Santa’s Village is actually kind of magical and the boys are really getting into the spirit as they watch their two little girls run around Santa’s workshop, asking the ‘elves’ questions they probably get asked a thousand times a day. At the end of the workshop you meet Mrs Claus and she writes your name on the ‘Nice List’. Then you write your wish list to Santa, Matt and Kelly make sure to get a peek at those and are relieved to see that ‘Santa’ was bringing the right gifts this year.

Before you meet Santa there’s an outdoor area with heaters and a place for the adults to sit, while the kids build a snowman and dress them up from the giant chest of supplies, scarves, top hats, carrot noses and everything you could dream of. There’s a hot chocolate bar with all kinds of treats and different things to top your drink with, whipped cream, tiny marshmallows and so much more.

This area was like a was like a waiting room to keep the kids distracted and happy before meeting Santa instead of queuing and getting grumpy. Matt and Kelly are sat with their drinks by one the heaters and just taking a moment to watch their girls play together in the snow.

“This was a really great idea, Kelly.” Matt says, leaning into his husband’s side.

“It is kinda magical here.” Kelly agrees, putting his drink down and wrapping an arm around Matt’s shoulders. “I never thought I’d be this happy. And it’s all because of you baby.”

“You’re such a softy at Christmas.” Matt smiles, pulling Kelly in by his scarf for a kiss.

“Casey-Severide family.” The head elf calls them to go see Santa and the girls about lose their minds, running over to Matt and Kelly, dragging them over and telling them to ‘hurry up daddy!’

Sitting on Santa’s lap he asks if they’ve been good girls for mommy and daddy this year and the older one says. “We don’t have a mommy.” As she points over at a smirking Matt and Kelly.

“Oh, well then. Have you been good for your daddies?” Santa asks not skipping a beat, having so many different kinds of families coming through every day.

The younger girl gives a dramatic sigh, like she has to explain something so obvious yet again. “We don’t have two daddies. We have daddy and pappa. They’re not the same.”

Santa’s village ends with a sleigh ride, pulled by actual reindeers, their youngest falls asleep after about ten minutes and her big sister is fighting falling asleep by the end of the ride. Matt and Kelly carrying their daughters back to the car and driving home to put them straight to bed after a very exciting day.


	12. Childish Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 193

The three-bedroom place Shay had found for them was perfect and the trio of roommates got moved in just before the first snow. Shay’s sat cross legged on top of their new dining table by the window, they hadn’t put the chairs together yet, she’s taking a break from unpacking with a cup of coffee as she watches the snow fall.

That’s where Kelly finds her as he comes downstairs with a bunch of empty boxes. “What you doing, Sparkles?”

“Fighting a really childish desire to make snow angels and have a snowball fight.”

Suddenly Shay’s coat lands next to her on the table, looking to Kelly she sees the man grinning like a child and he says. “Let’s do it.”

Matt’s getting back from a repair job, walking from his truck to the front door when he hears Shay’s unmistakable squealing and laughter coming from the back yard. He sneaks around the side of the house and sees his two favourite idiots having a no holds barred snowball fight. Quickly making himself some ammunition before announcing his presence by hitting Kelly in the back of the head with a perfectly thrown shot.


	13. Without Him - TRIGGER WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!
> 
> Serious trigger warning for major character death and suicide. 
> 
> Didn’t want to spoil it but more than that, I don’t want someone getting upset or triggered because I didn’t warn   
>  and I would never forgive myself for that. Mental health is real, take care of yourselves and others. Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 358 
> 
> This is the only sad one in all the drabbles. I promise it's back to smut, fluff and fun after this.

December 25th, 06:45 am.

Lieutenant Kelly Severide died of his injuries, sustained in an on-call accident.

December 28th, 01:30 pm.

He was buried with full CFD honours.

December 31st, 11:50 pm.

Matt sits in total darkness, on the living room floor of the house they’d shared together.

He couldn’t sleep without Kelly.

He couldn’t eat without Kelly.

He couldn’t go in their bedroom without Kelly.

He couldn’t sleep in their bed.

He could barely sleep at all.

Matt left the hospital after Kelly was pronounced dead and he refused to see anyone, locking the doors and ignoring their calls.

Until they picked him up for the funeral.

Boden having to do his tie and button up his uniform jacket, straightening him up because he was too drunk to do it himself. Brett making him swill mouthwash and putting cover up over the bags under his red and bloodshot eyes. Kidd making coffee which he was forced to drink on the car ride to the church.

Afterwards they’d dropped him back at home with groceries, pleading with him to eat something and take care of himself. He wouldn’t let them back into the house, locking himself away from the world instead. They made him promise to call and not shut them out. He promised, he lied.

He didn’t go to the badge ceremony at the academy. He couldn’t watch them pin Severide’s badge up there with Shay’s and Darden’s and Otis’s.

He can’t start a new year without Kelly. They went through hell to get to each other. They’d married and promised each other forever. Until death do us part. Matt’s already dead without Kelly. A piece of him died when Kelly breathed his last breath and Matt didn’t know who he was without that man beside him. He can’t face a new year without him.

Hearing fireworks outside already, Matt checks his watch, spilling whisky on his jeans from the half empty bottle in his hand. It’s almost time. Putting the bottle down and picking up the pen knife that Kelly gave him last Christmas. He’s ready.

January 1st, 00:01am.

Lieutenant Matthew Casey died by his own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where this came from but it popped in my head and I made myself cry as I wrote it.


	14. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and funny and a touch smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 172

51 decided to do a secret Santa this year and there was only one rule, it had to be cheap and silly, preferably rude.

It was unanimously decided that Kelly’s gift was the best, a belt buckle with mistletoe on it and no one would admit to who bought it. The thing is none of them knew that the two Lieutenants were actually a couple.

Kelly’s been tracking Matt for the last two hours when he finally heads to the back of Molly’s and into the men’s room, he quickly but discreetly follows.

Locking the main door behind him, Kelly grabs an unsuspecting Matt and pins him against the door.

“Was this you?” He asks in all seriousness, looking down at his new belt buckle.

“Honestly, no.” Matt grins, more than a few beers into the night.

Matt turns them around putting Kelly’s back to the door. “However.” He starts, running his hands down Kelly’s chest. “I’m not one to break tradition.” Matt continues, unbuckling Kelly’s belt and dropping to his knees.


	15. Oh, That Could Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Shay go gift shopping for Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 270

Matt and Shay are wandering around a shopping mall together in the vain attempting of finding a gift for Kelly.

“He is the most awkward bastard to buy for. Says he doesn’t need anything, says he doesn’t want anything but if I want to get him something then to just surprise him.”

“I know, I gave up trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for him years ago.” Shay agrees, dropping her empty hot chocolate cup in a bin as they walk together. “Let’s look in here.” She says, steering them into a men’s clothing store.

“It’s our first Christmas as a couple, I wanna get him something special, something he’ll remember.” Matt muses, looking at some nice but ultimately boring jumpers.

“If you can’t find something special, why not just keep it simple?” Shay suggests.

“Can’t I just buy him scotch and fuck him?” Matt asks, lowering the dark blue jumper he was holding up, only to see an old woman with a shocked look on her face standing in front of him. He smiles apologetically before running over to Shay’s side and trying not to laugh.

“Why not, there’s already way too much crap in our apartment. We gotta declutter after new year’s.” Shay replies, oblivious to what just happened.

Moving around the store Shay suddenly spots it. “Hey, Matt. What about this?” She asks holding up the box for him to see.

“Oh, that could work.” Matt laughs, seeing black boxer shorts with a red present bow over the crotch and a ribbon behind it to make it look like a gift box.

“He’ll definitely remember it.”


	16. Final Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 164

“Okay, I think we’re ready for the final touch.” Kelly says, looking at the possibly over decorated Christmas tree.

“Can I do it, pappa?” The over excited three-year-old asks.

“Of course you can, baby girl. Here, you hold this.” He says, handing her the star for the top of the tree. “And I’ll lift you up.” She places the star and Kelly straightens it up, holding her on his hip, he asks. “What’d you think?”

“I like it.” She nods her head seriously, looking at the result of their hard work. “Daddy, come look!”

“I’m coming, sweetheart.” Matt calls back, walking in from the kitchen with three mugs of hot chocolate.

“YAY!” The young girl cries, jumping out of Kelly’s arms to grab her extra special hot chocolate mug.

“How you feeling, daddy?” Kelly asks with a smile, his hand rubbing circles over Matt’s belly, swollen with their twin boys.

“Like, we’re gonna be outnumbered this time next year.” Matt smiles back at him.


	17. That Was Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the kids school play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 185

Casey and Severide get back to shift after going to see their son’s school nativity play.

“Kannell, Smith, thanks for covering for us, boys.” Casey says, as they walk back into the common room.

“No, problem. Two hours away from my wife and mother arguing about what makes Christmas was a welcome break.” Smith says, grabbing his stuff to head out.

“Kannell, I’ve got you covered for a couple of hours next week, right?” Severide double checks with his first shift counterpart.

“Yeah, Tuesday. It’s my niece’s school play and she made a fuss about wanting me to come.”

Once the guys are gone Matt and Kelly collapse on the couch together.

“I have a headache.” Matt says, rubbing at his temple.

“How bad was it?” Herrmann asks with a knowing smirk.

“I love that kid and obviously he was the best one in the thing but - fuck me that was painful to watch.” Kelly admits.

“Yeah, it wasn’t great. When do kids learn that singing doesn’t mean shouting?” Matt agrees with his husband.

“Not for a while.” Herrmann tells them with a smile.


	18. Hair Of The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 58 
> 
> Tiny chapter I know but I love this drabble and I couldn't find anywhere else to put it, it makes me laugh.

The trio of roommates are collectively hungover after an epic Christmas party at Molly’s the night before.

Casey’s waiting for the coffee pot to finish when he looks up and sees. “Kelly, did you really just pour eggnog on your Cheerios?”

The man just shrugs, replying. “Hair of the dog.”

“Ew.” Shay grimaces, pushing her half-eaten yoghurt away.


	19. Slipped On The Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 398

Kelly limps through the front door of their shared apartment, too damn stubborn to accept Matt’s help, even when he’s in pain, not that he’d admit to that either.

“Come on, tough guy. Let’s get you to bed.” Matt ushers Kelly towards their bedroom.

“That’s the first time you’ve tried to get me into bed and I haven’t gotten hard.” Kelly bitches.

“I still can’t believe you made me go to Med.” Kelly complains yet again, as Matt helps him get into bed and get comfortable.

“Kelly, you couldn’t move!”

“It was embarrassing!”

“Why? Just because you’re a hot, bad ass firefighter, it means you can’t slip on the ice when drunk and fuck up your already bad back?” Matt asks the rhetorical question as he backs out of the room to fetch Kelly some supplies.

They’d been stuck in the ER for half the night, so long that Matt sobered up and was able to go home and get the car to drive Kelly home.

Matt comes back with coffee, the pain pills that Med sent them home with and a bag of frozen peas.

“Why do I want peas? I’m not cooking dinner.” Kelly grumbles, he’s in full cranky mode, just like an overtired toddler.

“They’re to ice your back, moron.” Matt tells him, not even trying to pander to him anymore, as he forces the peas behind Kelly’s back.

“Oh, co-co-!” Kelly exhales sharply. “It’s cold! It’s cold! Oh, actually that feels pretty good. Yeah. That’s pretty good.” Kelly actually lets out a moan as the ice starts to do its thing.

“You’re a cranky patient.” Matt leans in to kiss him on the forehead. “But I still love you.”

The next day Casey’s on shift, Sev’s still on bed rest and being a real whiny bitch about the whole thing, texting him every five minutes and asking what’s going on at work and about the calls.

Casey tells him to take the damn painkillers if you’re in pain, sleep it off and relax. Getting back from a call and listening to the voicemail Kelly had left, makes him think that the pills were actually pretty strong.

“I love you, love you Matty. And I love mint ice cream. Ah, mint choc chip. Will you bring me some home? I love you. And I love your cute butt. You’ve got a great ass. I’m hungry.” 


	20. Onto Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call back to last year's one shot, Christmas Blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 85

Combining holiday traditions had become something of the norm for Matt and Kelly over the years and Christmas meant ice skating on the 20th then wrapping the kids presents on Christmas eve like Kelly’s mom used to do while sharing a beer and cigar like Matt’s family used to leave out for Santa instead of milk and cookies.

Matt takes a puff of the cigar and hands it over to Kelly saying. “You know, I think my dad was onto something.”

“Hell yeah, he was.”


	21. To Catch A Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 683

Boden had just begun the morning briefing when Casey lets out three sneezes in a row.

“You alright, Casey?” Chief asks.

“I’m fine. It’s just dust, spent all weekend on a building site.”

The briefing is barely ten minutes long and Casey sneezes another half dozen times before Kidd says. “I think you’re getting a cold, Captain.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really, ‘cause you look like crap.”

“Thanks, Herrmann but I’m fine. I never get –” Casey interrupts himself with another sneeze before finishing. “I don’t get sick.”

Everyone’s talking over each other with their family remedy or quick cure for a cold when Boden cuts through the noise and makes them all shut up. “Meeting’s over, everyone get back to work. Casey stay behind.” 51 files out leaving just the two of them. “Casey, if you’re sick then go home. I do not need it blitzing through my firehouse.”

“Chief, I swear, I’m fine. If I thought I was sick I’d go home.” Casey leaves the room and Boden smiles, saying to himself.

“Yeah. Sure, you would.”

Not even an hour later and Casey’s in the bathroom bringing his breakfast back up, flushing the toilet he stands to lean against the stall wall until his knees don’t feel like they’re about to give out from under him anymore.

He opens the door to come face to face with Boden, arms crossed and imposing, staring him down with his most parental look. “Not sick, huh?”

“Not the first time the food in this house has made someone throw up.” Casey tries to joke.

Boden gives one of his sarcastic chuckles, uncrossing his arms to point the contactless thermometer at Casey’s forehead. “102. You’re going home.”

“No, I’ll be fi–” Casey again interrupts his own denial, this time dry heaving as his stomach twists. “Yeah, fine. I give, I’ll go home.”

Not in a great state to drive himself, Kelly drives Matt back to their shared apartment and puts him to bed.

“I’m fine.” Matt’s still trying to protest even as his movements resemble that of an overtired toddler.

“I know, tough guy.” Kelly placates even as he tucks Matt into bed. Matt’s eyes are closed in seconds as he drifts into a deep sleep. Kelly puts water and cold meds on the bedside table along with a note reading.

_‘Text me if you need anything. I’ll be home after shift. Love you.’_

Before heading back to 51, Kelly leans in to drop a kiss on Matt’s overheating forehead.

Kelly spends all day checking his phone and it doesn’t escape Kidd’s attention. Walking past his quarters to see Kelly on his phone yet again, she stops in the doorway, chuckling as she asks.

“How’s sneezy doin’?”

“He’s not answering.” Kelly sighs, hanging up his phone again.

“Probably just sleeping it off, nothing to worry about Severide. Although it is unbelievably cute to see you all worried about him.”

Leaving shift the second it’s over, Kelly picks up chicken noodle soup from Matt’s favourite deli before heading home. Kelly can hear Matt coughing and sneezing from the second he opens the front door.

Matt blows his nose yet again and looks up to see Kelly standing in the doorway and groans.

“Urgh, that’s not sexy to come home to.”

“Well, you do look like crap but – I still love you and I brought you soup.” Kelly says holding up the container.

“You’re the best.”

“You hungry?”

“I guess, I could eat.”

Coming back with two bowls, Kelly joins Matt in bed and cups his cheek. “Is it too sappy if I say that I missed you? Shift isn’t the same without you.”

“It’s sweet but yeah it is a little mushy.” Matt smiles, pulling away when Kelly leans in for a kiss. “No, you’ll get sick too.”

“I don’t care.” Kelly dismisses and pulls Matt in for a quick kiss.

Skip to a few days later, Matt’s recovered and feeling totally fine but now Kelly’s in bed being brought chicken soup and sneezing into tissues.

Yet he still maintains that the kiss was… “Totally worth it.” 


	22. Winter Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 418

Escaping the Chicago winter for a Christmas vacation in the Bahamas was the best idea Kelly had ever had. He’d planned the whole thing as a surprise, sorting out their furlough and packing their suitcases, only telling Matt once they were in a taxi on their way to the airport.

They’re staying in an overwater bungalow at a quiet resort, tons of space and privacy between the only 30 bungalows, no kids allowed, it’s so peaceful and quiet and did I mention private. The sound of the ocean and gentle breeze drifting through the room, watching fish through the glass section of the floor, the backsteps leading directly into the water.

The only time they put on real clothes and not just swim trunks was to go out for dinner some nights, when they actually managed to make it out the front door without tearing clothes off each other again.

They’ve been here for almost a week already and had actually managed to get out of the room a few times, they went swimming in the ocean which ended with sex in the ocean. They went fishing, they had sex in the boat. They went snorkelling around the house, they had sex on the backsteps. They went for a sunset walk on the beach, they had sex in the surf, which was a mistake, sand can get in some pretty awkward places.

Matt’s slowly waking up from a lazy afternoon nap, the cool breeze on his warm skin when he feels the bed dip beside him, Kelly joining him on the bed and pulling the soft cotton sheet down his naked body.

Kissing from the dip in Matt’s lower back, all the way up to his neck, Kelly whispers in his ear. “Happy Christmas Day, baby.”

Rolling onto his back and stretching out with a contented sigh, Matt smiles. “Mhh, best Christmas ever.”

Kelly leans in for a passionate kiss, running his hand from Matt’s neck down to his hip. Matt wrapping his arms around Kelly’s neck as he moans into the kiss.

“I’m serious, Kelly. This trip is amazing, I can’t believe you did all this.”

Kelly starts a slow trail of kisses down Matt’s body, speaking between kisses. “Purely selfish. I couldn’t take the cold anymore and I wanted an excuse to keep you naked for two whole weeks.”

“Always the romantic, Sever-aaahh.” The name on his lips turning into a moan as Kelly takes his hardening cock into his mouth.

Just another day in paradise.


	23. PJ's & Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff tradition, including House 51.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s mom in this but ignore all the on-show stuff, it’s just the same name but this time she’s a good mom. 
> 
> Word Count: 682

Getting back from a call on Christmas eve, eve, Casey sees his mom’s car parked outside the house and can’t help the childish excitement building up inside him.

Matt and Kelly had adopted two kids, a brother and sister almost four years ago now and together they’d built their own traditions. Their daughter, Sophie, is seven and Matt is savouring every moment with her this year because he knows it won’t be long before Santa becomes ‘lame’ and ‘stupid’. Their son, Kevin, is only five and still loving anything Christmas, not yet ready to question how Santa gets to every house in the world in one night.

Practically jogging into the common room, Matt and Kelly find the kids playing with Tuesday on the couch.

“Daddy! Pappa! Do you think Santa will bring us a puppy like Tuesday this year?” Kevin asks, with such innocence that Matt has to resist the urge to grab his phone and find them a Dalmatian puppy right now.

“Erm, I don’t think so buddy but we can talk about that another day.” Kelly breaks it to him gently and kisses him on the head.

Matt gives them both a hug and a kiss as the rest of the house piles into the room.

“Well, well, what’ve we got here?” Herrmann asks getting all excited. “We got a Rudolph and an elf in the house.” He says, looking at their pyjamas. 

“Oh, is this my favourite holiday tradition?” Cruz sing songs, rushing over to the kids and picking Sophie up to spin her around. He gets dizzy quick but does it every time he sees her just to hear her laugh.

“Christmas movies, popcorn and pj’s.” Otis gets excited, high fiving Cruz and everything.

“I’ll make the popcorn.” Kidd volunteers, already on her way to the kitchen.

“I made enough hot chocolate for everyone while you were out.” Nancy tells the room, getting a cheer.

Otis and Cruz are whispering and nudging each other before they race out of the room shouting. “Hold on, we have a surprise!”

While all this was going on, Casey talks to his mom.

“Thanks for bringing them by mom. We didn’t want to miss this.”

“You’re a great dad, Matthew, you both are. Christmas really is different once you have kids, all the magic comes back and as much as I’ve loved having them the last few shifts you’ve been working. I’ve really been looking forward to tonight.”

“All right, what are we watching first?” Kelly asks the kids, looking through the stack of DVD’s.

“Muppet Christmas Carol!”

“Grinch stole Christmas!”

Both kids shout at the same time, starting an argument as they shout over each other.

Kelly lets out a whistle, getting their attention as he pulls a coin out of his pocket, the simplest way he’d found to settle simple arguments. “Heads or tails?”

“Heads!” “Tails!” They both pick one.

“Grinch stole Christmas first, then Muppets if you’re both still awake.”

“SURPRISE!” Otis and Cruz run back into the room wearing Christmas themed onesies over their station gear.

“We got one for everyone!” Cruz is so excited he’s practically jumping up and down like a child.

“And, and – we even got a Santa hat for Tuesday!” Otis shouts, pulling the dog sized hat from behind his back.

The whole house, including the Chief, who’s actually wearing the Santa onesie at the kids insistence of course, pulls up a chair to watch with their family, each Lieutenant with a kid on their knee and Tuesday between them. Making it to the end of the Grinch but only about halfway through the Muppets before the kids (and Tuesday) fall asleep on their daddy and papa.

Laying them down in Kelly’s bunk and tucking them in, the two men stay and watch them sleeping for a moment. Kelly’s stood behind Matt, arms around his waist.

“I never thought I’d be this happy.” Kelly whispers in his ear. “I love our family.”

“Good, because I love our family too.” Matt turns back to smile at his husband and kiss him on the cheek.


	24. You Found It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve!!!! Seriously it's Christmas eve, where did the month go??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 719

It’s Christmas eve and the kids are already in bed, yet Kelly, his devoted husband and loving father of his children is nowhere to be found. He’d sent a cryptic text about being late to run an important errand but that was over two hours ago and Matt’s starting to get pissed off.

Passive aggressively stacking the kids presents into two separate piles each, ready for the morning, the ones from Daddy and Pappa and the ones from ‘Santa’, while periodically checking his watch.

“Where the hell are you, Kelly?” He asks the empty room as he looks to the door.

Another hour and Kelly still isn’t home, sitting on the couch, legs crossed as his foot bounces in anger, sipping at the glass of whisky in his hand. That’s the state Matt’s in when Kelly finally opens the front door.

Matt is borderline furious at this point, leaping from the couch but not wanting to wake the kids up he whisper shouts at Kelly. “Where the hell have you been!?”

Kelly knew he’d be in trouble but he wasn’t expecting the anger, stumbling back into the front door and dropping the bag in his hand to hold them up in surrender. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, my phone died and I was driving.”

“Driving? Where? You said you’d be here to put the kids to bed! It’s Christmas eve! They waited up for you!”

“I’m sorry I’m late. I wanted to be here but it was important. I got a call from Jake up in Springfield and –”

“Springfield! You drove to Springfield on Christmas eve instead of putting our kids to bed like you promised them!” Matt finishes, actually shouting by now.

“Shh, Shh! You’re gonna wake them up.” Kelly hushes, looking up the stairs.

“Kelly Severide, I swear to god –” Matt’s next words die in his throat as Kelly reaches into the bag he’d dropped, that honestly Matt had been too angry to even notice before now. “You found it!” He practically squeals, Kelly clamping a hand over his mouth actually worried they were gonna wake the kids up.

“How the hell did you do that?” Matt asks once Kelly had ushered them into the living room.

Kelly had brought home the toy that their daughter had been talking about since December first, they’d offered to buy it for her then but she wanted it from Santa and then the fucking thing sold out! Everywhere!

“I put the word out to everyone I know. You see it, you buy it and I’d pay them back. Jake called said he’d found it but there was no way he could drive to Chicago tonight so I went up to get it. I was gonna call you once I had it but then my phone died and there was an accident so I had to drive the back roads and it took longer than I expected. I’m sorry.” Kelly explains the whole story, speaking quickly in case Matt tried to yell at him again.

Matt is eerily silent considering his recent yelling and Kelly’s more scared than he was when he took a deep breath before opening the front door not five minutes ago. Matt doesn’t say anything, instead pulling him in for a passionate kiss. “You’re such a good dad. But next time, if you don’t call me – I will punch you.”

Kelly pulls Matt in for another kiss, even putting a hand on his lower back to dip him backwards. “So, I’m forgiven?” He smirks.

“This time.” Matt warns. “Let me up you idiot.”

“I knew you’d be mad but I just couldn’t stand the idea of our baby girl being so excited tomorrow and then so sad when ‘Santa’ didn’t bring her the one toy she really wants.”

“Okay, now you’re just rubbing it in, how amazing a dad you are.” Kelly hands him the toy and Matt looks over the elusive toy saying. “Right, I’m gonna wrap this because I love you but you suck at it. You get something to eat, you gotta be hungry and then we really need to get some sleep. Those two are gonna wake us up and the crack of dawn.”

“I can do that.” Kelly nods, kissing his husband once more before heading to the kitchen.


	25. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day family fun!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's Christmas day. I just ate an enormous meal, I'm posting and then I intend to nap. Hope your all having fun and are safe this year. 
> 
> This drabble is a serious Disney plug, I should have gotten sponsorship.   
> Question for the comments... What's your favourite Disney movie??? 
> 
> Word Count: 1130 (I know it probably should have been a one shot)

Christmas day began early, Matt and Kelly being woken up at 6.30 by their three very excited children jumping on their bed. They have one daughter, Lila 8 years old, she’s the eldest and two younger boys, Jack 5 years old and Michael ‘Mikey’ 3 years old. All still in their pj’s they manage to get the kids into the living room and have to explain that there’s only one extra special present from Daddy and Pappa this year which they need to find first and they’d made a treasure hunt to help them.

Kelly fires up the video camera to capture the moment and Matt hands the kids an envelope, they tear it open and Lila reads out the first clue.

_“What’s hiding under the bed?”_

The kids run out of the room and back upstairs, Kelly following as they check under every bed until they find a Monsters Inc. ‘Sully’ soft toy with a gift tag tied to the foot.

 _‘For Mikey.’_ The youngest gets so excited, Monsters Inc is his favourite Disney film and Sully’s his favourite character. Mikey Holds the cuddly toy to his chest in a death grip and Jack sees the next envelope under where the toy was hidden.

“You read it Jack.” Lila offers and helps her little brother to read the next clue.

_“Look where you keep your books.”_

They race back downstairs to Matt’s home office, the kids had their own bookcase with toys and books and a bunch of bean bags on the floor so they could play and read when Matt worked on construction stuff from home.

Sitting on a shelf is another soft toy, this one a Toy Story Alien with a gift tag tied to the arm.

 _‘For Jack.’_ The five-year-old is so excited as he holds his new toy to his chest just like his little brother.

Lila reads out the next clue. _“Want more? Check the front door.”_ They run to the front door and Lila finds her cuddly toy, Simba from Lion King, all the kids got a soft toy version of their favourite Disney character. They’re all happy until Kelly tells them to look under the door mat, there they find one final envelope.

_‘Why are you running around the house? Your present is under the tree.’_

The kids hustle back into the living room and find a large, wrapped up box sitting in front of their Christmas tree that wasn’t there before. “You guys wanna open it together?” Matt asks the kids, who all dive onto the box and tear off the Christmas paper. A Mickey Mouse shaped balloon floats up out of the box and the boys are just so excited by this point that it’s Lila who notices the writing on the balloon.

“We’re going to Disney World!!” She practically screeches in excitement. All three kids look to their dads and Kelly confirms.

“We’re going to Disney World.” Matt and Kelly knew the kids would be excited, hell they were excited but there’s nothing quite like watching them jump around so happy on Christmas morning.

When they finally calm down a little, Matt and Kelly explain that they’re leaving in two days and staying in a Disney hotel for a whole week, so they’ll be there for New Year’s Eve and there’s going to be a huge firework display and party at the hotel.

Having to wait for the kids to calm again before they tell them that, Daddy and Pappa spoke to Santa and told them about their trip, so Santa said he would bring them presents to take with them on holiday. They all get the same things but they each have a favourite film, so Lila’s are Lion King themed, Jack’s are Toy Story themed and Mikey’s are Monsters Inc themed.

They get a backpack and water bottle to carry around the parks, as well as a blank autograph book for when they meet the characters, Boden can do incredibly fancy handwriting so they’d asked him to write each kids name on the front page to avoid arguments. Pyjama’s because you can’t sleep in a Disney hotel without Disney pyjama’s, a fancy dress outfit because of course there’s a fancy dress dinner at the hotel once a week.

The kids are so happy and the next day when they go to the 51 family Christmas party, nobody leaves without knowing about their trip and every present that Santa brought them.

New Year’s Eve at a Disney park is definitely something special, they start the celebration’s early since the younger kids don’t tend to make it to midnight and the Casey-Severide brood is no exception. All three kids tucked up in bed, wearing their new pj’s, long before midnight.

Matt’s watching the final few fireworks from the hotel room balcony when Kelly brings them out a scotch and asks his husband. “So, another New Year. 11 years married, 3 kids. Any regrets?”

“Not a one. You?”

“Couldn’t be happier.” Kelly smiles, pulling Matt into his arms and kissing him deep.

“Maybe you could.” Matt smiles, putting down his untouched drink and pulling out his phone. “Things have been kind of crazy lately and I thought this would be a nice New Year’s surprise for you.” Finding the right picture, Matt hands over his phone, Kelly’s face breaking into an ear to ear grin at what he sees.

“You’re pregnant again? We’re having another baby!”

“Yes and yes.”

“Oh my god, two more and we’ve beaten Herrmann.”

Matt can’t help but smile at his over excited husband, taking hold of his hand he calmly says. “I’m only gonna say this one more time, one baby at a time.”

“I know. I just love watching our family grow.” Kelly smiles, one hand on Matt’s flat belly while he looks at the sonogram picture on Matt’s phone.

“Next doctors’ appointment is the day after we get home. We can hear the heartbeat.”

Matt had left the CFD after Jack was born, he loved being a firefighter but not being able to work when pregnant and then the several months of paternity leave after each kid was born. He was off for a year at a time and coming back, not seeing his babies for 24 hours at a time, overthinking the real possibility of what happens if both he and Kelly got hurt. It got to be too much and they still wanted to grow their family. So, Matt left the CFD and combined businesses with an old friend to run their own construction crews, they’d grown over the years and now run crews all year round, Matt mostly making sure everything runs smoothly but it meant he made his own hours and never missed a single moment with his family.


	26. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 212

“All I’m saying is, I wanna watch a different movie this year. I’m not messing with our tradition.” Shay says as the trio walk into the common room.

“I’ll take this one.” Herrmann tells the intrigued faces in the room.

They were used to hearing the beginning or end of strange conversations from the two Lieutenants and PIC but this one caught their interest.

“What are you guys talking about?” Herrmann asks them.

“Shay’s trying to mess with tradition.” Severide states.

“I am not!” She defends.

“Alright, keep it calm children.” Casey starts to explain. “Every year our Christmas tradition is Chinese take out and playing the Die Hard drinking game but this year Shay wants to watch the Bad Moms Christmas movie.”

“Mila Kunis is hot.” Shay says, all but the two Lieutenants nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, to you.” Casey comes back with.

“That’s kind of a weird tradition.” Otis joins the conversation.

“It’s not weird, it’s tradition. It’s our tradition. There’s no kids around to get all ‘magic of Christmas’ around or pretending Santa is real and we all avoid our families this time of year for just – oh, so many reasons, it’s not even funny.” Severide explains.

“Why not watch both films?” Brett suggests.

“Alcohol poisoning.” Casey says bluntly.


	27. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a relationship, closer to cannon or maybe it's the beginning of something. Your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 392

Tonight is 51’s big Christmas party at Molly’s and it couldn’t have come at a better time, yesterday’s shift was a rough one. They needed this, family, fun, a few beers and distraction.

A house fire that got out of control quickly had left Casey on the aerial, hammering out a cement and glass block window as the woman on the other side screamed and begged for help. Casey did everything he could but he just couldn’t knock the window out in time, she was gone before they pulled her out.

Walking up to Molly’s, Severide finds Casey pacing the sidewalk outside the bar. The man seems completely oblivious to his presence until Kelly claps a hand on his shoulder, making Matt jump before he realises who it is.

“Hey man, I said are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just – I don’t know.”

“Well, it sounds like the party’s in full swing… you comin’ in?”

“Uh, actually, I think I’m gonna go home. I’m not really in a party mood. Tell everyone I’m sorry, yeah.” Casey shrugs the hand off his shoulder and starts walking down the street.

Severide hesitates for a moment, he’s been where Casey is and he knows what it’s like when everyone means well but you really just want to be alone. Seeing his friend and Lieutenant counterpart so shaken by something that wasn’t his fault just doesn’t sit right with him and on second though he chases after Casey, catching up quickly.

“Casey, I know what you’re feeling right now, we’ve both been there before but you don’t have to be there alone. Come on, let’s go grab a quiet beer somewhere, just us and you can talk it out if you want to or we can talk about the Blackhawks or some other random shit.”

“I appreciate it, Sev but you don’t have to. Go to the party, have fun.”

“I’m not letting you go home to drink alone in the dark. We can go for a beer or I can stalk you to wherever it is you’re going. Your choice.”

“It’s mid-December, every where’s gonna be busy. I’ve got a six pack and some cold pizza at my place.” Matt says, finally cracking the smallest of smiles.

“You’re lucky I’m a cheap date, Casey.” Kelly jokes as they start walking together.

“Shut up, Severide.” Matt chuckles.


	28. Santa Sees When We're Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last family drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 470

Silently closing the door on the kids shared bedroom, Matt and Kelly breathe a sigh of relief.

“That took three hours.” Kelly groans, leaning against the wall.

“It’s Christmas Eve, they’re excited.” Matt reasons, dragging Kelly away from the door and into their bedroom so they don’t wake the kids up again.

“I know, I will admit they make Christmas a lot more exciting than it used to be.”

“Well, we had some pretty good Christmas’s, right?” Matt starts, wrapping his arms around Kelly’s waist. “Year’s when it was just me and you. When our Christmas tradition was 48 hours between shifts, completely naked, no distractions.” Kissing Kelly’s neck between seductive words.

“Is this your way of telling me that you’re ‘holiday horny’?” Kelly chuckles, pulling Matt in closer.

“It’s not like we’ll get a chance tomorrow.” Matt points out, as he unbuttons Kelly’s shirt.

“Careful baby, you know Santa sees when we’re naughty.” Kelly teases.

“Well then, he’s in for a show.” Matt says, in an innocent tone, then spinning them around to push Kelly back on the bed.

Naked on the bed, making out hot and heavy, Matt touching Kelly everywhere he can reach and he opens him up. Kelly’s got three fingers inside Matt, who’s gasping and quietly moaning into his shoulder, when he suddenly remembers the Christmas themed gag gift sitting in the bedside table.

Reaching into the top draw Kelly grabs a condom, which Matt questions, they’ve been married for years and very rarely use them anymore.

Kelly smirks back saying. “Christmas themed.” Like it was the was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Christmas condoms?” Matt questions, again before looking down at Kelly’s hard cock and bursting into hysterical laughter.

Matt’s laughing so loud that Kelly has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep him quiet. “If you wake the kids up this is gonna be really hard to explain.” Kelly warns.

“Explain, what?” Matt gasps out, still laughing. “That their Pappa’s dick looks like a candy cane?” Matt is laughing so hard there’s tears in his eyes.

Kelly pins Matt’s shoulders to the bed and kisses him deep, effectively cutting off his laughter. “You know, you could wound a man’s pride.”

Matt rolls them over and straddles Kelly’s thighs. “I’m sorry, you caught me by surprise. Could have used a little warning. Let me make it up to you.” Starting at the dip between his collar bones, Matt kisses his way down Kelly’s chest, all the way down to his dick.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Matt asks, leaving gentle kisses across his hips but avoiding his dick.

“Something a little different.” Kelly groans.

“Oh, you mean this?” Matt says, taking Kelly’s candy cane looking cock into his mouth.

Looking down at Matt, Kelly groans. “I love Christmas.”


	29. It's Too Cold For This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold Casey needs warming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 221

Temperatures in Chicago are down to minus numbers and past double digits as a snowstorm sweeps through the city. Squad and Engine are sacked out in the bunk room as Severide makes a fresh pot of coffee, waiting for Truck and ambo to return from their call.

He’s pouring himself a second cup when he hears the bay doors creak open and the guys pile back inside, most heading straight for the bunk room in an effort to get some more sleep before the end of shift.

“Is there any coffee left?” Casey asks, a gentle shiver running through his body.

“Yeah, I made sure to leave you some.” Kelly tells him with a smile as he pours Casey a cup.

Casey grabs his oversized hoodie from the back of the couch, putting it on over his truck 81 jacket. “It’s too cold for this shit.” He says, warming his hands on the mug Sev gave him.

“You know, you look cute all bundled up like this.” Severide admires, wrapping his arms around his boy’s waist and pulling him in close.

“Dangerous.” Casey smiles, reminding him of where they are.

“Everyone’s asleep.” Sev chuckles, sneaking a quick kiss as he slides his hands down to Casey’s ass. “Come on, get your butt on that couch and I’ll help you warm up.”


	30. Good Look On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Fight!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more left and we're all wrapped up. 
> 
> Word Count: 231

Casey’s known as a pretty good cook but neither of the boys are exactly known for their baking skills.

They were trying to make something to take over to the Herrmann’s annual Christmas party but somehow ended up in a full-on food fight instead, leaving their kitchen looking like something exploded.

“Alright, alright! I surrender! I’m out of eggs.” Casey stands from his hiding place, holding his hands up in surrender.

Severide pops up from behind the kitchen counter, his last egg in hand and ready to throw if Casey’s bluffing.

Carefully putting the egg down as both men slowly walk towards each other, open hands in full view to show they’ve no more tricks up their sleeves.

Face to face they both bust out laughing, lips meeting in a mutual kiss. Kelly runs his fingers through Matt’s hair, a cloud of flour surrounding them. “Flour and sugar’s a good look on you.”

Both still laughing, Matt uses his thumb to wipe a blob of the failed batter off Kelly’s cheek and pulls him in for another kiss, getting more heated than before.

Sighing, Kelly checks his watch before sliding his arms around Matt’s waist. “We should shower up if we don’t wanna be late to the party.”

Matt wiggles his eyebrows. “Race you.” He grins, slipping out of Kelly’s arms and running for the shower, Kelly hot on his heels.


	31. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our last drabble, I'm gonna miss these but I will officially be getting back to 'The Long Love Story'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy New Year to everyone. Stay safe this year, I know it sucks but keeping yourself and those you love safe is more important than one night. Here's hoping that next year is better. 
> 
> Word Count: 250

“Everyone get in here!” Herrmann bellows from the common room.

“It’s almost time!” Cruz singsongs, handing out glasses of non-alcoholic sparkling wine since they can’t drink on shift.

“You still doing this?” Kidd whispers in Severide’s ear.

“Hell yes.” He grins back at her.

“30 seconds people.” Boden announces as they begin to gather around the TV.

“Matt, come here a second, baby.” Severide pulls him into the middle of the room.

“Sure, what’s up?” Kelly answers by dropping down onto one knee. “Woah, what the hell are you doing?” Matt asks in shock as the rest of the room turns away from the TV to watch the two Lieutenants instead.

“Matthew Casey, you are the most caring, selfless, stubborn bastard that I’ve ever met and I love you with everything I’ve got.” Kelly pulls a ring box from his jacket pocket and holds it up to show Matt the simple silver ring with a groove running around the centre.

“Will you marry me? Be my husband and make me the happiest man alive.”

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6…” Kidd starts the countdown to midnight, everyone joining in as they wait for Matt’s answer.

Matt’s standing slack jawed and smiling as he looks at the man he loves in this surreal moment that he truly hadn’t seen coming.

“5, 4, 3…”

“Y-yes, you idiot. Of course I will.” Matt answers quickly. Kelly jumps up, pulling Matt into a kiss as the room erupts in cheers and a new year begins.


End file.
